Kektus
|Kektus}} "Captain" Kektus, full name Kektus von Kek, is an stupid penguin who is an EQF agent and a PASCAR driver, and appears in random places at random times. He isn't really a captain, and it is unknown why he is called so. There are some conspiracy theories about him. Background Kektus hatched in the year 1991 from an egg laid by his mother, but it is unknown where (possibly on Penguin Island). When he was young, he possibly went to school, but it is unknown if he actually did. When he did, his least favorite subject was possibly math. Some penguins think that he went to school, while others think that he did not go to school. Most penguins think that he hated math, while some (Fred, Mathster, the Dorkugese, etc.) think that he loved math. Later, he possibly finished school (if he even went there in the first place). He also may be an EQF agent. He is possibly friends with Waddler and Puffles, as the three penguins are sometimes seen doing stupid things together. He also may be friends with Winston. Biography In 2017, after Puffles decided to become a PASCAR driver, Kektus decided to do that, as well. He became one, and now he is in the Dank Meme Racing team and his number is 37. During Operation: Whiteout, Kektus helped Quackerpingu to spoil Norbert's plans by saying "top kek" right behind Norbert. He was given a golden bear-shaped trophy for that. After Operation: Whiteout, Kektus has sometimes sneaked into Herbert's and Norbert's caves (or the LEEPB HQ) and written or drawn something stupid on their important blueprints. Involvement Kektus is involved in doing stupid things along with Waddler and Puffles. He also has been involved in some EQF and EPF missions, helping the agents (mostly by doing stupid things). He is known to appear in random places at random times, like right behind you right now. That's why almost everyone knows that he exists. However, he mostly appears in places where EQF agents are doing something. Also, he is quite annoying, and he almost never says something that is not stupid. Because of that, many penguins consider him a nuisance, and try to avoid him. Here is an example of Kektus being annoying: *Mabel: Hello, you Δ Ω ͏ Ϡ ‽ ҂ Ӷ ۝ ۩ ᴥ ᵯ ₠ ∏ ℗ Й Ӝ ि আ இ penguin! *Kektus: kek *Mabel: ண ഊ ෴ ษ ༕ ҉ ҈ ࿄ Ᏻ ᕇ ⃔ ∏ ⊛ ⎳ ⎲ ⏎ ␀ ① ⑫ ⓬! *Kektus: kektus *Mabel: ☎ ☸ ☈ ♔ ♕ ♖ ♗ ♘ ♙ ♚ ♛ ♜ ♝ ♞ ♟ ♨ ⌚ ✆ ✉ ✍ ❀ ⨇ ⶹ ㆱ ﷼ ＊ ￅ! (goes away) *Kektus: top kektus However, Waddler, Puffles, Winston and some other penguins are not annoyed by him. However, most of those penguins are annoying themselves, as well. Kektus may also be an EQF agent. PASCAR car.]] Kektus is a PASCAR driver. He is in the Dank Meme Racing team and his number is 37. Currently, he hasn't won any races. If someone asks him if he will win any races in the future, he always answers with "top kektus". Conspiracy Theories There are some conspiracy theories about Kektus. One conspiracy theory is that he is actually smart, not stupid. Nobody knows if it is true. A former second one was that he may have come from the future, like certain other similar characters. However, this one has been proven to be false. Puffles Kektus owns 2 puffles: an orange puffle called Kek and a green puffle called Shrek (most penguins say that it's a very strange name). The puffles often help Kektus to do stupid things. Kektus adopted both of the puffles in December 2016. Modes Like Explorer, Kektus has modes. *'top kek mode'-- This is his "normal" mode. *'get rekt mode'-- This is another mode, and it appears when someone attacks him, insults him or does something else that's bad. The mode causes that someone to get rekt. Quotes *"kektus" (His most common quote) *" " *"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA :D" (From the Fanon Characters Special 2016) *"kek" *"top kek" *"top kektus" *"top rekt" (get rekt mode) *"top key" (Fanon Characters Special 2016) Gallery File:Kektus.png|Kektus File:Topkektus.png|Kektus File:KektusCar.png|Kektus's PASCAR car. Trivia *top kek *A lot of penguins mistakenly think he's dead as his name is a dead meme. :*He likes to scare these penguins during Halloween. See also *Waddler *Puffles Category:Good Guys Category:Penguins Category:Conspiracy Theories Category:Nuisances Category:Silly Characters Category:PASCAR Category:Quackerpingu's Articles Category:Characters